


RainBroTotally PIES Profiles AU

by dr_alwaysthiswise



Series: Haikyuu Captain Squad_BroTotally Spies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, captainsquad, totallyspiesau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_alwaysthiswise/pseuds/dr_alwaysthiswise
Summary: Profiles of the CaptainSquad in this AU (will be updated occasionally)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Captain Squad_BroTotally Spies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073387
Kudos: 3





	RainBroTotally PIES Profiles AU

Sawamura Daichi

Age: 24

Occupation (WOOHP): Spy

Occupation (outside of WOOHP): college student advisor

Code name: Crow

Color: Orange

The caring, responsible, but also scariest member of the “Rainbros PIES.” On the job, he’s reliable and a great supporter for his teammates, always watching their backs. (Unfortunately), he is a full-time dad/babysitter for said teammates, and his experience with dealing with them has made him very good at his job as a college student advisor. If you push his buttons too far, he will pull out his scary dad aura (and no one wants to mess with Dadchi in his scary dad aura).

Fun facts:

  * Despite his reliability, he is a terrible driver
  * Hobby is to sing death metal if he’s too stressed



Kuroo Tetsurou

Age: 24

Occupation (WOOHP): Spy

Occupation (outside of WOOHP): Biochemical Engineering Ph.D student (and University TA)

Code name: Neko

Color: Red

Laidback but scheming guy in general. He’s the nerd in the group, but getting swept away with Bokuto’s schemes and ideas, he is the 2nd most likely teammate to do something stupid. He loves provoking his teammates, his enemies, his students, and even the Ushijima ducks. Despite his trickster ways, he is diligent, innovative, and with the number of times he’s gotten in some trouble, he is (almost) always able to get himself out of it.

Fun Facts:

  * Really good with his hands: cooking, embroidery, etc.
  * Has a weakness for shoujo manga couple moments, especially for Akaashi and his girlfriend



Bokuto Koutaro

Age: 24

Occupation (WOOHP): Spy

Occupation (outside of WOOHP): Gym trainer

Code name: Owl

Color: Yellow

Easygoing and playful, the muscle-over-brains member of the Rainbros PIES. Despite his questionable ideas and dangerous stunts, he is very intuitive and observant on the smallest things. Furthermore, his really good luck and strength has often helped the team out many times before. After becoming a spy, he takes advantage of the gadgets for his daily life (mostly to spy on Akaashi and protect Akaashi’s love life from deteriorating).

Fun Facts:

  * Unknown talent of persuading others to do his bidding (i.e. everyone has a really hard time saying no to him)
  * Never sits in the front of the car because he not only sings loudly to the song (even if he doesn’t know the lyrics), he will hog the aux cord and play whatever he likes on repeat



Oikawa Tooru

Age: 24

Occupation (WOOHP): Spy

Occupation (outside of WOOHP): astronomer

Code name: Leaf

Color: Green

The second brain of the group. However, despite his talents and intelligence, he is just as deceivingly kind as Kuroo, and just as childish as Bokuto. Charismatic and attractive, he is able to seduce many women, and get a lot of information from many people alike. Able to adapt quickly and very good at reading others, Oikawa is very good at supporting others from afar as a sniper, but also really good at the offense when the enemy least expects it.

Fun facts

  * Two weaknesses: aliens, and the tiny Ushiwakas



Tendou Satori

Age: 24

Occupation (WOOHP): Spy and Inventor

Occupation (outside of WOOHP): Youtube chocolatier

Code name: Eagle

Color: Blue

Genius but devious inventor. Cynical of his enemies, but kind to his allies, but he’s a teasing and annoying bastard to everyone (except for the tiny Ushiwakas). Although he mostly works in the background, creating spy gadgets or designing plans, he can disarm and disable his opponents quickly and accurately. Outside of his spy duties, he has a Youtube channel on chocolates with 500 million subscribers.

Fun facts

  * Outside of chocolates, he sucks at cooking; his diet consists of lots of sugar



Ushijima Wakatoshi

Age: 24

Occupation (WOOHP): leader of WOOHP

Occupation (outside of WOOHP): Cranberry farmer

Code name: Ushijerry

Color: Purple

The cool, stoic and serious leader of the International Spy Organization, WOOHP. As the leader, he does his job effectively and efficiently. However, outside of his spy duties, he is a family man who prioritizes his family’s happiness and protection. Hence, he works from home about 90% of the time, often skyping in from his home office to give missions to his spies.

Fun Facts:

  * Married with four kids (Quadruplets)
  * Has a family of ducks as pets




End file.
